The embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and systems for managing payment of bills, and more specifically to network-based systems and methods for displaying an invoice on a mobile device and receiving approval of the invoice from the mobile device.
Corporations may rely on an expense manager to review invoices issued by a party who provides products and/or services to the corporation. It may be beneficial to the corporation to contract with the expense manager to handle the large number of invoices received by the corporation. Some invoices may be received by the expense manager in an electronic format. Other invoices may be received as paper documents and require scanning or data entry to process. Typically, the expense manager provides the corporation with reports that include invoice data in a format beneficial to the corporation, regardless of whether the invoices were received electronically or as paper documents. Typically, a manager with authority to approve invoices logs into a web-based portal provided by the expense manager. Using the portal, the manager is provided with invoices awaiting approval and an option to approve or deny each invoice. However, the process of reviewing and approving of the invoices typically requires a computer with a full-function web browser and Internet connectivity.
Use of mobile communication devices has become increasingly common. Such mobile communication devices may also include processors capable of running programs and display screens capable of displaying documents and/or data to a user.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have mobile access to an expense management system for reviewing and/or approving of invoices that will address the disadvantages of the known systems described above.